


Clacking Fingers

by Kameiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Allura is being sharply sneaky again.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Clacking Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



“You look beautiful tonight, Allura.” Lotor extends his hand out to his newlywed bride that’s dazzling his eyes with her beautiful long Altean wedding dress. One that’s almost similar to the gown she first wore when she met the paladins of Voltron. This one has a bit more pizazz when she twirls, showing off the stylish edges that make the flower patterns of choice move like a crayon box of butterfly colors would in the wind. Lotor never gets tired of admiring such beauty that only exists within her now. His face shows it when he blushes, a rare site for anyone to see much less his wife.

Allura stops her spinning with a shoulder shrug tease followed by a soft giggle. She takes her partner’s hand and places the other on his shoulder. He pulls her in close, leaning in, and gives her a soft kiss. She smiles against his lips, letting out a soft hum of satisfactory laughter. He pulls away in question wondering if he ended up tickling her again. Sometimes she would josh him for having baby soft skin on certain parts of his body. He, of course, denies these allegations and pretends he has no idea what she’s talking about. Then in his mind he blames his mother’s side of the family.

Regardless of what happens in his headspace, they dance in the place of the Earth’s church wedding service hall where all their friends and family are watching them in aw. Lotor wanted to have a traditional wedding on his home planet, but Allura feared for her friend’s safety. The revolution isn’t quite just over yet, and the assurance of Lotor’s word that nothing bad would happen to them didn’t feel very comforting. Not that she didn’t trust her husband, no, it’s just that she didn’t trust the empire. She feels guilty still about making him swallow the pride of his race to appease another for love. She did promise Lotor that later when the situation calms down, they could have another wedding on his home planet. He agreed and he can’t wait for that day to come. An incentive to hurry up and end this fruitless war.

The music changes to a fast-paced dance-country song. Lotor looks around to see the Earthlings are clapping and cheering to the beat. What on this oddball of a planet is he supposed to do? Grab a pair of space cowboy boots and sing yeehaw? He covers his face in embarrassment when he sees Allura kick up his ankles and starts moving around. She has his hands on her hips and went back to twirling around. Instantly locking an arm with Lotor. He’s caught off guard again and hears the giggles from the others behind him talking about how he’s not going with the flow. What flow? Dosey-doe? He ends up tripping over his feet and nearly falling to the ground when he tries to skip. He prays to whoever is out there just to end this song of eternal suffering. He really doesn’t want to make anymore bad dancing attempts just to please his wife.

The song ends, thank God. He goes to sit back down at the head table to eat this chocolate cake he’s heard so much about, but no, he couldn’t. Allura didn’t want him to enjoy his cake and eat it too just yet. She takes a beautiful bouquet of blue roses in her hands and closes her eyes. The Altaian marks on her face start to glow and so do the flowers. She says a little prayer, kisses them, and tosses them into the crowd of males and females! “Quick! Two people need to grab the bouquet, and I will explain why once done! Anyone can do this! Hurry! It’s about to hit the ground! If it does then the magic won’t be any good!”

Groups of people scramble out of their seats and to the middle of the floor, besides Coran. He’s just face palming off to the side with the alien mice. They have no idea what she means, but anything Allura touches they knew this means some serious magic business. Screams of laughter and competition ring through Allura and Lotor’s ears. Lotor wonders what in this universe his wife is even planning? He’s never seen such a custom such at this one. Allura places her finger on her smiling lips and winks. She’s not going to reveal the secret just yet.

Unfortunately, the bouquet bounces off someone’s head and flies in the unexpected hands of Shiro, who’s quietly enjoying his drink and thinking about what to do after this little party. “Hm? What’s this?” he examines the roses and didn’t even notice the second hand at first. He looks up to see someone else is in front of him that’s reached for the flowers. That person is Keith, a comrade and long-time crush of Shiro’s. His mouth opens and closes in realization that their hands are awfully close to touch, and the air is starting to glow around them. He goes to release the flowers but can’t. His hand feels like it’s magically glued to the parchment paper.

Keith goes to remove his hand, and when he tries it starts to move on its own. It takes Shiro’s hand, making him drop the flowers on the table. Things start to turn a little tense between the two. Hair is standing up on the back of their necks, and each other’s lips are looking really kissable. Very so much kissable and faces are flushed. Shiro tries to move back to give Keith some breathing space when the other is forced to move forward. The air isn’t having it! The magic surrounding the flowers brings them close together and makes them share a small kiss. Both are in shock at first. The powers of love give away around them, and here these two are stuck in a lip lock with everyone staring at them. This is weird even for them.

Allura claps in delight. “I knew this would work! You two have been unintentionally staring at each other for the past few years, and it became very unbearable to watch. Neither one of you wanted to confess your feelings to one another! So I had some help in that department.” In other words, some old magic tricks she had up her sleeve. Lotor is overly impressed with how much a vixen she can be! He’s going to have to keep himself on his toes and stay off her bad side when he does something intentionally or unintentionally wrong. Marriage has its ups and downs. Part of the territory when dating space aliens.

Keith looks away from Allura and stares back into Shiro’s dark and sharp eyes. Such a nice face. Maybe just another kiss for good luck. Keith moves his lips around the other’s in hope for another spark of a positive reaction. He’s excited when he gets one! Shiro moves his hand up Keith’s back, giving it a soft rub, not noticing the strange glow coming off him. Keith doesn’t notice it on the other. Lotor looks back at Allura and whispers, “What’s really going on here? I feel like this is a binding spell of some sort.”

Allura leads Lotor back to their sitting arrangements at the head of the table. She leans in whispering in his ear, so no one else can hear them, “Almost. I made the flowers play a fate of destiny with those two. They’re technically soul bound now, and they’ll come to realize that when their feelings grow more out in the open of their attraction.” Sure, luck and chance is also involved, sort of. Allura did make the flowers bounce off Pidge’s head at the last second. Sorry, Pidge, these weren’t destined for you just yet.

“I saw your hand move at the last second before the drop.” A Devil’s advocate or a gambit on her part? What would’ve happened if it ended up in the wrong hands at that time? Say a chair and Hunk were to catch it, then what? He would never be able to leave that chair, would he? Lotor shakes his head at the ridiculous notion and looks down to see Allura has placed a piece of sliced chocolate cake on his plate. Ah! The treat he’s been waiting for all day. He picks up his fork and digs in. His eyes widen in joy with how delicious this is!

Meanwhile Keith and Shiro are doing their best to try and keep their lips off one another. The kiss ended, and they’re holding hands. Shiro looks down at their interlaced fingers, feeling shy with how things are exploding out of his body with these strange auras of emotions. Keith rubs his finger over the others in confidence. “Don’t worry, Shiro. I’ve always liked you more than just as a friend…and I had no idea you really felt that way about me.”

Shiro feels the presence of Lance behind him going “Duh!” with his arms flailing in the air. Hunk and Pidge pull him back down in his seat. Guess everyone else saw their hidden feelings for one another but them. Chuckling, Shiro brings Keith’s hand to his lips and gives it a kiss. Sealing their love they’ll always have with one another soul life to death do they part and onwards. 


End file.
